pokemonnetbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
PokemonInternetLand
PokemonInternetLand, or simply PIL, founded in 2005 on the game Netbattle is a series of popular RPG servers created by Cel/Lumine. It has spanded 7 versions: Original 2005, RPG Original 2005, RPG II 2005, RPG III: TMM version 2007, PIL GSC (HF Backup) 2008, RPG IV 2008, Original DX 2008. 2005 Original PIL was founded by Celebi/Lumine as one of his very first servers to exist. It was a normal battling server that consisted of newfound regulars and Smogon regulars. Such regulars includes: Reiki, Assman, dRaGoNiTe, kaiba/Shiv, fm, vapicuno, Icicle Knight/Hazerider. While it had a small userbase, it was active beween the regulars. But soon Wombat came and pissed Hazerider off, which he went banhappy and it fell apart. 2005: RPG Original The first PIL RPG to exist, this was made right after Cel received Noddy's RPG scripts. While it wasn't very known for having regulars or authority at all, it was quite active, although laggy due to Cel's dial up at the time: 47 users at the cost of having massive lag. It was also the RPG revolution, because after, kaiba had gotten the scripts, and that eventually led to the scripts being spread, which now results in the massive outbreak of br RPGs we have today. 2005: RPG II Likely the best version of PIL to EVER exist, it was home to many old time RPG regulars: Monkey D. Boom, Royal Celebi, Cringe, Sesshy, Norulz, Forte Raijectra, Vash the Stampede, Emerald Ryuu, Gherkin, Reiki, Fuego, and ALOT more. It was also abnormally active for an RPG; and marked the addition of Johto to the RPG scripts. Also the only RPG which has had a host (Bill3k) with the balls to kick Cel out of his own server. However, due to that, it shortly died because of the one-day attack that Cel and Sesshy executed, which made Bill3k quit, although it lasted for about 6 months. 2007 RPG III: TMM Version The only PIL not to be owned by Cel. In fact, this RPG was created after kaiba successfully cooperated with Cel and Rai after SRPG went down, and after Cel got banned. TMM and Stryker shortly took over when kaiba left. Although, later, Haxon discovered the !goto spam to serverely lag RPGs without a good connection, and utterly attacked PIL every day. It soon merged into Dark Battle Frontier, or DBF. 2008 PIL: GSC: HF Backup Not really an RPG.. it was just lazily thrown back and forth. The real reason of this server: A NNN server where Cel and friends attacked Steve. It soon became a HF-regular server when Cel became a regular at HF, or Hell's Flames. While Koga attacked it after his and Athrun's plan moved into motion, it still remained up as a witness to their brief takeover of NetBattle. Current: RPG IV The current version of PIL which has lasted about a year, this is owned by Cel, Benji/Melter, and Forte Raijectra/Sephiran. It has had a long history behind it, dating back from late 2007 when Cel first revived it after DBF's epic downfall. It shortly changed into Official RPG after the merge with Cel and Steve's RPG servers, then after Cel resumed short ownership over NB, turned back into PIL IV. It is also the longest running RPG Cel has ever been owner at. 2008 - Original DX A short running PIL that was the top server of NetBattle for a while after Cel briefly resumed control of NetBattle. It died after Haxon's plan to get rid of the non-existant HRL (at the time)'s members. Other PILs Other PILs include a version run by Neon Ultima, and the name of GSC I's forums. Other servers that are 'PIL' based * GSC RPG PIL in GSC form. Also run by Cel, aswell as being run by Icy and Jeff, GSC RPG I is where most of the current PIL IV regulars originated from. It was also very popular, but kinda failed in the logic department due to the rapid area crossovers. Lasted for 5 months. * GSC RPG II While even more known for the conflict between Cel and Rai, it's a more advanced GSC I. Although this GSC version was mainly influenced by TR Master back in Crystal Moon RPG. Lasted for 3 months. * GSC RPG III The more recent GSC, it's a script-updated GSC II. Lasted for only a short bit. * Junius Seven PIL, Gundam SEED style. Mainly another Original DX, died just recently from the time I'm writing this, although it was closed by Cel due to more changes in PMNB's management of NB. Cel says it's likely to return in a few months. Quotes "Did you take your PIL today?" "POKEMONINTERNETLAND OMG!" "PokemonInternetLand, not your common train station." Category:Servers